Impromptu Karaoke
by Roku-Sarael
Summary: Roxas is dragged by Demyx, his best friend, to a bar for what he claims is 'Fun Night'. What he doesen't tell the blonde is that it's a Karoke bar.  Co-wrtten with theharmonicsniper, rated M for later chappys, i suck at summaries, Akuroku/XigDem  on hold


Disclaimer: I own naught Kingdom hearts. If I did…=^-^=

'characters thoughts' (character narration/sarcasim) [Authors note]

_normal singing _**loud/scremo singing**

Roxas's P.O.V

"Demyx I don't see how this will be fun." I said plainly as Demyx drove us to an out of the way bar called some random name-or-other. He had decreed that tonight was to be fun night, so we where going to a bar? I usually didn't like to drink unless at friend's parties or at my own house, but publicly going out to drink on a Friday night could lead to publicly doing stupid things.

"Aw, c'mon Rox, this'll be so fun, one of my friends knows the guy who owns the place, and he's bringing a friend too! Plus I haven't told you the best part! It's a karaoke bar!" I stared at my dirty blonde haired friend. "Are you shitting me Demyx? I am NOT singing karaoke in a bar!" Demyx just drove on, "Quit being a party pooper and just deal Rox, this'll be fun. Besides you're antisocial enough on the weekdays." I crossed my arms, "I am not antisocial…I just don't like people that much, present company excepted of course."

We pulled up to the bar and parked in the lot, walked across the street, or well I was dragged by the arm across the street, and we ducked in. The music was quiet in the stuffy bar and yet loud as the people singing bellowed out drunken songs. At least when me and Demyx where drunk, our singing didn't suck balls.

"AXEL!" Demyx yelled, pulling me to a fiery, spiky, red-head man about a year or so older than us, sitting next to an eye-patch clad, raven hair man the same age. "Demy! Long time no see, oh!" his eyes widen and he smirked when he saw me, He bent down since I was short and since he was perpetually taller than me, "Whose this little cutie here?" I frowned, "Names Axel blondie, A-X-E-L got it memorized?" I rolled my eyes as Demyx giggled, "Hi Axel, my names Roxas R-O-X-A-S, got it memorized?" I said mockingly. Ruturning his smirk with a scowel.

Axel leaned back, "Touché shortie, anyways this is Xigbar," Axel smiled even as Xigbar punched his arm, "Hey kiddo. Heya Shortie." I crossed my arms as my face got red. "Names ROXAS not shortie." Everyone laughed, and my face faded to the color of Axel's hair. "What can I get you and your friends to drink Axe?" the bartender said, "Oh hey Lux, well me and Demy'll have some shots of Jack Daniels and Xigbar?" He smiled and ordered the same, "Roxy?' he asked turning to me, I ignore his little 'Roxy' and ordered some beer. "Aww have a little fun Rox!" Demyx said, already having downed his first shot. "Makers mark then." Luxlord handed it to me and I grudgingly downed it, feeling lightheaded but better.

"You guys going to get up and sing?" even I wasn't drunk enough to do that. But Demyx went up to sing, so left alone with Xigabr and Axel I talked to them. Axel was pretty cool. Except for the fact he kept hitting on me, and as my alcohol intake increased I started to shamelessly flirt back.

"God I can't believe you guys are my friends." "Oh so where your friends naw?" Xigbar slurred. "I guess so; you don't drink with enemies do you?" Axel laughed, " So I bet you haven't gone up to sing is because you suck at singing? Eh, Roxie?" Okay now I was drunk enough to feel my pride threatened by that comment.

"Demyx, time to sing Toxic, lets go." The drunken crowd cheered as we got up there. Demyx and I had always sung pretty good, even when drunk. We paused on the mics as Luxlord got the song ready. "Suck this Axel." I said to him, making him raise an eyebrow, I was too drunk to care. But when he smiled I felt something in the pit of my stomach and I hoped it wasent the beer coming back up.

_Baby can't you see,_

_I'm calling,_

_A guy like you should wear a warning…_

_It's dangerous, I'm falling._

I let Demyx sing first as I just backed him up. He always liked going first. Plus this song version was a tiny bit scremo, as we liked to call it.

_There's no escape, I can't wait…_

_I need a hit, _

_Baby gimmie it…_

_You're dangerous…I'm loving it!_

Was it just me in my drunken haze, or did Demyx seem to be singing to Xigbar. Well oh well, what happened when Demyx began the 'scremo' part, was very amusing.

**So I can't calm down!**

**It's in my head spinning round and round!**

**Do you feel me now?**

After a slight guitar part we both turned to the mikes and sang, we where best friends because we balanced each other out, just like when we sang. I was his perfect harmony and he was mine. Xigbar's mouth was wide open.

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride!_

**Your toxic gun slipping under!**

_With the taste of a poison paradise-_

_I'm addicted to you don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do, because you know that you're toxic!_

Axel was going to eat his words, it was my turn now, me and Demyx nodded meaning I'd take melody now and he would switch accordingly.

_It's getting late to give you up,_

_I took a sip from my devils cup,_

_Slowly it's taking over me…_

YES! Axels eyes where as wide as saucers then I, I myself began to go scremo, making both Xigbar and Axel's faces gap at the two of us.

**So I can't calm down!**

**It's in the air and it's all around!**

**Can 'ya feel me now?**

Shit, did I just seductively glance at Axel, and did he smirk back making my heart flutter like a humming bird? I so didn't care I was too blissed out.

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride!_

**Your toxic gun slipping under!**

_With the taste of your poison paradise-_

_I'm addicted to you don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do, because you know that you're toxic!_

We stepped down from the stage as cheering erupted. Ah the fans, I paid for my drinks and so did the others, then Axel loped his arm around my waist and Xigbar looped an arm around Demyx. Making us blush. We where too drunk to care that the two older guys had us by the waists, or the fact they both had evil grins on their faces.

As we walked me and Demyx where becoming more aware. It was the fact there was a cold ass breeze blowing into our faces. "Hey Axel! Why don't you take out Cinder and play some songs?" 'Cinder?' I thought, 'what the hell is a cinder?'. My questions where answered when Axel dug out a bright red PSP. I had one of those. But alas, it was at home.

Axel fumbled with it for a few minuets, weather it was because he was drunk and couldent function or he couldent find a good song. Xigbar toted Demyx up and dumped him onto me. I cried out in protest earning me snikkers from the older two. Finally they seemed to agree on something.

Cinder's speaker blared with a familier tune and I broke out into a full smile, something I don't d often I might add. Axels topped and stared at my face in awe. Then the song lyrics interrupted him and Xigbar grabbed Demyx again and began to mumble the words.

"If I get your kiss im another to the list…" I chimed in, "lets this slow, don't want to be a hoe!" Axel smirked, "Im probly gonna lick-" He leaned over and licked my cheek. "- feel 'ya up till ya drip." I rubbed my face. "Because you make me nervous I don' wanna make a slip." Xigar finished.

I leaned over to Axel, "Do you like my sexy hair?" he laughed and shook his head, "Im ot wearing any underwear!" then we all started to lugh histarically. As the song went on in the backround, Axel once again looped his arm around my waist. "Wow, Roxie. Didn't think you knew this kind of music." I stuck my tongue out childishly. "Whatever flamer, and DON'T call me Roxie." "But you just called me flamer." He countered, as I opend my mouth to speak I tripped (over air most likely) and fell toward the dredded concrete,

O braced myself for the fall but it never came. Axel had caught my waist from the back, as he had an arm around it to begin with, and he was standing so that my body ran under his legs as he stood over my back. He took some steps back to bring me up. I blushed as red as his hair and mumbled a "thanks" before we continued walking.

It was a dorm building not four block away from the bar. We went to the second floor, room twenty two. As we walked over the threshold Axel whispered to me, "Xigabr picked the room, he has a thing for the number dos." I giggled, not very manly I know, and followed the other three into the house.

Demyx haden't uttered a single word once we left the bar. "Demyx? Something the wrong?" I said. Xigbar chuckled, I flipped him off. Whatever I had bad grammar. "No. Not at all I just-" "Tu gusta el senor pache en el ojo?" He blushed. "Uh…y-yea." I gave him a clumsy hug. "Don't worry. I think he feels the same." Demyx mumbled 'how do you know' in French. I sighed. "I just have a feeling."

The older boys looked at us and our language usage. "Dude. Did you understand what they said?" Axel shook his head. Unfortunatly me and Demyx found some cookies in their kitchen and we began to run around playing tag. The other two joined in and soon we where playing hide in seek.

I dashed into a room that was dark. From the looks of it the walls where a dark crimson or maybe burnt orange. But the bed was slightly raise and had a bright orange blanket on top. It wasen't made, and the room was a mess too. Not nearly as messy as my own dorm room but whatever.

I hoped into the bed, we more like climbed into it. It was about a foot off the ground, and me being already short, hand to swing my leg up and I heard from the hall, "Ready or not, here I come! Oh Roxie!" I mubled "Shit" Axel was it of course, and he always tried to find me first.

Finnaly getting on top of the freaking bed I drew the covers over my head and nuzzled into the mattress tring to sink into it. It smelled of smoke and strangky cinnamon. Or maybe warm vanilla brown sugar? Who knew, I heard footsteps in the hall. The door creacked open.

I held my breath as something walked around searching, then I heard a soft, "Humm…" I gulped, hopefully in audibly. The the footsteps got closer and I shut my eyes as the bed sunk in as someone sat down.

"I wonder where Roxas is. Hes such a good hider. Humm…my bed looks alittle lumpy, maybe I could just relax and….AH HA!" Axel yanked the blanket off and punced on me. I gasped and let out a girlish squeal. Axel hiccupped and placed and Eskimo kiss on my nose. "Found you!" I pushed him off and feeling sleepy curled into a ball.

"Aww, don't be like that. Oh I know we can play some more games. With more liquor or something." Already drunk I perked up, "Otay!" I jumped up and grabbed his hand, dragging him to help find Demyx and Xigbar.


End file.
